The Imprinting Rose
by Crazy Tori
Summary: Rose Turner has moved to La Push for a new start with her father, Don Turner. She hoped to be normal, until she met eyes with Embry Call.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I'm Tori, also known as Crazy Tori! I have been reading Twilight Fanfictions for so long now; I thought it was time to make my mark. **

**I have always wondered about Embry's story too. How he found his imprint. So, this is my story of how they met.**

**This is just the prologue to get things started, I'm in the middle of the first chapter, which is fairly long. So, enjoy this! And I have a tumblr account for the Fanfiction, there is a link to it on my profile.**

* * *

"_I can never get my mind off her,__  
__I wonder if she'd mind if I'd,__  
__make her my own,__  
__and never let her go"_

_Jordan Moore_

Prologue

I always thought love was a fairytale. Where there were princes and princesses, everyone lived happily ever after. Everyone forgave and was thoughtful to one another. Love was a fairytale to me because reality wasn't a fairytale.

To me, I was always like my Dad. Seeing there was more to life than love and even if you had love, it still hurt you.

But either way, I never believed in love. It was a fairytale, fiction.

I never thought I would even fall in love, let alone find my soul mate until my eyes met with those chocolate brown ones.

My life will never be the same again.


	2. New Place: RPOV

**Yes, before you ask, this is the first chapter! God, I only started writing this a few days ago! Feels like forever!**

**Before I start talking some more, I would like to thank "**LifeIsTooShortEatIceCream" **for being my first review ever! :P I can tell already that you're going to be a great reviewer! You made me smile!**

**Okay, here's a little fact about me: I love spaghetti Bolognese!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_When I was little I didn't know what you were__  
__doing wasn't okay."_

By Sammi Jo

New Place

"_New place, new start."_

Dad's words repeated in my head as much as I could remember as I stepped off the bus and in front of my new school. People were understandingly staring at me on the bus. I didn't blame them; I stuck out with my ash blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and emerald green eyes. While everyone else on reservation had dark eyes, dark hair and very toned skin.

I couldn't have been more jealous.

Nervous were bottling up in my stomach as I walked towards La Push High School.

Wow, high school was something to get used to now. Back in England we normally called it secondary school.

My Dad and I (along with our dog, Billy) moved here about nearly two weeks ago and I couldn't avoid school any longer. I really wanted to be home-schooled so I could not embarrass myself, but then Dad said:

"_New place, new start."_

Moving to America, to La Push was the last thing Dad could think of to get me away from the past. The pain. The demons. Even though he doesn't show it, but he was really scared for me, as if I would do something stupid. But I wouldn't, I would never do that to him.

"_New place, new start."_

I shook my head as I walked into the school, feeling almost okay until I saw the crowd of students. I almost turned around and run home until a voice spoke to me.

"You must be Rosemarie, right?" The voice was gentle and kind. I turned around to a beautiful young girl. She had a wide face that went well with her round dark eyes and her undying smile. She was a few inches shorter than me.

I smiled, my chest feeling a bit lighter, "Yeah, that's me. But people just call me Rose."

"Well, you're name suits you, you do look like a rose." The girl commented and I blushed. "I'm Kim by the way, Kim Connweller." She held her hand out to me.

I shook her hand, "Rose Turner."

Kim was about to say something until the bell rang, "Oh geesh! I'm going to be late for homeroom! Do you need any help getting to where you need to be?"

Feeling guilty that I was making her late, I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine thanks Kim."

She nodded, "Alright, I hope to see you soon!"

I waved to her as she ran off through the wave of students, leaving me alone once again. I took a deep breath and with the help of the map I was given through the post, I tried to find my homeroom class.

After five minutes of walking around, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and suddenly bumped into someone. I was about to fall back on my ass until warm hands grabbed the back of my forearms and kept me from falling. Feeling relieved and embarrassed, I looked up to see who saved me and my emerald eyes met with dark chocolate brown ones.

The boy's – or likely man's – eyes widened as soon as they met with mine. His mouth opened too but quickly followed by beautiful smile.

The boy who saved me was tall (really tall!), with rounded muscles and a handsome face. I first thought he was in his twenties but then I saw his bag on his shoulder and knew he was around the same age as me.

It was a while for me until I realised he was still holding me – and it felt as if we gotten closer somehow.

For some reason, I felt sadness wash all over me as I stepped out of his arms and his expression showed the same.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, still drowning in his eyes. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

He was shaking his head before I stopped talking, "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't be running into a beautiful girl and making her almost fall."

I blushed as I looked down to the ground, breaking eye contact, which was also sad for a moment until I met his eyes again. "Thanks..." I nodded behind him. "I should get going."

Once again, the boy looked sad but understood as he stepped aside and said "I'll see you soon then."

I nodded and walked passed him. Just as I was about to round a corner, I looked back over my shoulder and saw him watching me with a smile on his face. I met his eyes once more before I walked down the next hall.

* * *

I managed to find homeroom eventually and had to do a introduction about myself. I didn't say why Dad and I moved here and never will. That will be a secret I will keep with me to the grave.

The first class I had was English, which I was grateful for English was my only good subject. I understood it better than Math.

When I first walked into the class someone called out to me. I followed the voice to see Kim at the back, waving her hand at me to come over. I hesitated before doing so and sat down next to her, with a large smile on my face.

"Thanks for letting me sit next to you," I muttered.

Kim shook her head, "Don't be! I would of been sat to someone I didn't like anyway and well, you look like you could use a friend."

I smiled gratefully at her, "Yeah, thanks."

"So can I ask?" Kim began, "What's England like?"

I laughed, "To be honest, it's not that different to here. Rains just as much."

We both laughed then until the teacher told us to be silent and started today's lesson. Throughout the lesson of doing our work, we got to know each other a bit more and I was starting to be a bit more of myself, making her laugh more because of my weirdness.

I learned that she had a younger sister and lived with her mother, as her father passed away a few years ago. She actually has a boyfriend, which I'm not that surprised about, as she is beautiful. His name is Jared Cameron and had been going out for almost a year now.

We mainly just made jokes and laughed so hard that the teacher warned us five times, but never really did anything.

I think Kim was becoming one of my best friends and we only known each other nearly three hours.

"Hey, " Kim started as we walked out of our class, wide smiles on both our faces. "Do you want to eat lunch together?"

I nodded, "Yeah! That would be great!"

She laughed, "Great! I'll meet you outside the dinner hall!"

We then went our own ways, me heading to the worst subject of them all. Maths.

* * *

I didn't know where the dinner hall was until I saw Kim standing outside wide double doors, looking anxious. I slowly walked up to her, trying to figure out what to say.

She smiled when she saw me coming and ran up to me. "It's about time!" She stated, grabbing my hand. "I've been worried!" She then started to drag me into the dinner hall.

"Sorry, got held up with numbers." I joked and it made her laugh as we entered the crowded dinner hall.

"You don't mind if we sit with Jared and his friends, do you?" She asked hesitantly, worried about what I would say.

I shook my head, "No, I need to start making friends anyway."

Kim's whole face lit up then at my answer and led me to the back of the dinner hall. As we were heading towards a large table with a lot of bluff – yes I said it – boys, my eyes connected with familiar chocolate brown eyes.

I had to hold in a gasp when I realised it was the boy I ran into earlier and I couldn't stop the smile that crawled on my face. He smiled back, wider as would say, his eyes seemed to have lights and they turned on – for some reason – when he saw me.

It was then I also realised every boy on that table was staring at me too. But not the way the chocolate brown eyed boy did, just with curiosity and a bit of confusion.

"Hey guys!" Kim said excitedly, and waved her hand to me, "This is Rosemarie Turner, Rose for short."

I gave a little wave, "Hey."

"You don't look or sound English." A boy, a terrifying looking boy, blurted out and earned a punch on the shoulder from the chocolate eyed boy.

I giggled, "That may because I'm half Russian." I got my Russian side from my Dad, as when he was young him, his sisters and parents lived in Moscow but moved to England for a better life. You couldn't really tell that we were either half or full Russian, but we didn't look English or sound it – as the boy said. I actually quite liked being different, it made me feel kinda special.

"Really?" A boy from the other side of the table, who – even though he was bluff like the other boys – had a child's face. After I nodded, he said "Can you speak it?"

"конечно" I stated in my second language.

The boy perked up more, "That's so awesome! I'm Seth and what the hell did you just say?!"

I laughed, "I said 'Of course'."

"That's really cool," Another boy next to Seth said. "I'm Quil."

Another boy said next to Quil said "I'm Jacob."

"I'm Jared," a boy mumbled in front of me as he gave me a short nod before pulling Kim to him and putting her on his lap, making her giggle.

I smiled at the two before noticing there was only one seat left and it was right next to the boy that saved my life this morning from embarrassment.

I blushed a little before sitting down, putting my bag on my lap.

"Hi..." I looked up to meet the handsome boy's eyes as he struggled a bit. "...I'm Embry..."

I smiled a little, "Nice to meet you and thanks for saving me this morning."

He brightened up more like a Christmas tree. "It was my pleasure!"

I blushed and opened my bag to get my food out.

"Hey Rose!" Kim examined and I turned to her, "Tell everyone about that time when you were in your History class."

I laughed slightly, "It's really not that funny!"

She then really laughed, "It so was, I just wish I was there!"

"Okay, I've hardly seen Kim laugh like that, only when she's with Jared." Said the boy who questioned my English part of me earlier. "So this must be good."

I sighed, "Well, when I was thirteen, I had this teacher who always got everything wrong and this one day we were learning about the Tudors, one of my favourites and what I really know about. As he was going on, he mentioned the Anne Boleyn was the third wife, when she was really the second.

"A bit angry that someone who had to teach history got that one thing wrong, I burst out and said she was the second and not the third, saying anyone with a mind would know that. He was angry, so told me to tell everyone all about the six wives of Henry the eighth. So I did what I was told and started talking.

"Nearly twenty minutes in on my talking, everyone started to notice that he looked a bit pale and suddenly, there was yellow liquid on the ground below him. It was then everyone laughed and realised he wet himself."

Everyone burst into laughter, Seth falling off his chair.

"Okay!" The boy whose name I still didn't know shouted. "I like her!" He lightly punched Embry on the shoulder and turned to me "I'm Paul by the way."

Everyone then went back their own thing; Seth, Jacob and Quil messing around, Kim and Jared making googly eyes at each other and Paul was eating his massive plate of food.

I got my lunch out, which held a folded up note on it. I opened it and it read:

_Please try to eat it all today._

_Love, Dad and Billy_

I closed my eyes, feeling my Dad's worry for me.

"Are you okay?" I turned to see Embry's worried eyes.

I nodded, "Just my Dad wishing me good luck for my first day." I lied and for a moment I thought he knew that.

But then he asked, "What's your favourite colour?"

I was stunned for a second by the odd question. "Gray..."

He brightened up (which I was starting to think he did a lot). "Really? That's mine too!"

I smiled widely, "Cool and odd. As many people think it's a weird colour to like."

"I know! But I like it as I'm not a black and white person, good or bad, if you get what I mean?"

I laughed, "Yeah, it's the same reason why I like it."

His smile now was showing his prefect teeth. "Favourite singer?"

Even though I didn't know why he was asking theses random question, it didn't stop me from answering. "ZZ Ward."

"Favourite band?"

"The Hurts." Even though I liked only two of their songs.

"TV Show?"

"Pretty Little Liars."

He raised an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know what that is?"

I just laughed.

* * *

It was strange, but a good kind of strange. Being with Embry was easy, the second most natural thing in the world. I wasn't shy with him, like I was with Kim at the beginning. I felt as though he would never judge me.

He took me to my class after lunch and after class I thought I would be wondering the halls again, looking for my next class, lost. But when I walked out of my History class, I saw Embry waiting for me to show me to my next class.

I didn't understand why he was being so nice to me, but then I thought he just felt sorry for me. Either way, I was glad he was taking care of me.

My last class was Art, even though I had no good drawing skills, I was brilliant at photography. I loved taking pictures, well, not really of people, but of nature and streets. Anything that caught my eye. Before class had started I had given my book of photography to my teacher, Mr Armstrong.

Throughout the lesson, I peeked up through my wavy blonde hair to see him looking at it with his glasses on. I couldn't tell if he looked disgusted or amazed.

When the bell rang, telling everyone it was time to go home, Mr Armstrong called out. "Miss Turner! May I see you for a moment?"

I slightly smiled, knowing I would have to see him anyway to get my photos. I walked up to his desk, to see him still looking at my photos. He didn't speak until the whole class left.

"I don't want you in my class," He stated.

My heart raced with fear. "What? I'm sorr-"

"Don't be," Mr Armstrong finally looked up at me, removing his glasses. A wide smile appeared on his thin face. "I love these photos." I let out a loud breath of relief, "Would you like to grab a chair."

I did as I was told, sitting in front of his paper piled desk.

"Since the beginning of last year, I had began to notice that photography was a growing talent with some of my students." He told me, "Will you take a career in photography?"

I nodded, "Yeah, as well as writing. I love to write."

Mr Armstrong smiled again, "Ambitious, I like that in a student." He commented, "Because of the growing talent of photography, I – with the permission of the headmaster – started up a class of photography, which is only for a few students. I would like to invite you to that class, that is, if you want to be a part of it."

I smirked, "Yes! I would to be in it!"

"Brilliant! You're timetable will change and you will no longer have Art. There is only now nine students in the class, so it's not very big and we would like to keep it that way. So, could you possibly not tell any of student of this?"

I nodded, "Sure, no worries."

"Great," He handed me my book as I stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow for your first photography lesson."

I nodded again excitedly, and left the room, feeling bit lighter.

I ran outside the school, hoping I wouldn't of missed the bus when someone called my name. My eyes followed the sound of the voice until it lead me to Embry, who was standing by an old beat up truck.

Forgetting all about the bus, I ran over to him. "Hey Embry," I said happily.

He smirked, "Someone's in a good mood."

I nodded, "Is there anything you need, I need to catch the bus."

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted a lift?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"Oh, you don't have to do that..." I muttered.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." He said, with a smile that made my heart skip a beat. He chuckled, which made me think he could of possibly heard it.

_No, he couldn't have. _I thought.

Finally, I nodded at him. "Yeah, that would be great."

He suddenly started to glow at my answer and ran over to the passenger's side of the truck and opened the door for me.

I blushed and hopped into the truck, "Thanks," I whispered, not trusting my voice at all.

He got in on the driver's side and quickly drove off. Three minutes of the drive, I was suddenly starting to feel the cold and got my gloves out of my bag.

Seeing the gloves, worried, Embry asked, "Are you cold?"

Before I could even utter a word out, he reached out in front of him and turned on the heat.

I smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded, "Where abouts do you live?" After I had given him the instructions, he went back to his question he started at lunch. "So, you live with just your Dad?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and with my dog Billy." Before he could ask anything else of my family, I quickly went on, "My Dad is really cool. A lot of fun, but he can be a bit protective of me. One moment he can be my best friend, then the next he can he the protective father."

Embry laugh, "Sounds cool. What's your dog's breed?"

"Golden Retriever," I laughed "But a lazy one. Though, he's like my best friend too, he puts up with all my weirdness."

I saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. Jealousy? Why would he be jealous of Lazy Billy?

"Do you have any sibling?" He quickly changed the subject.

I nodded sadly, "Yeah... David, my brother."

Realising I didn't want to talk about it, he changed the subject again. "Have you ever been to Russia before then?"

"Yeah, my grandparents moved back there after my Dad and his sisters left home. I go over there with my Dad every Christmas and for two weeks in the summer." I signed longingly, "It's beautiful in the summer."

"To be honest," Embry started, "You don't really look Russian either."

I laughed, "That's mainly because I'm half English."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but still."

"Have you ever seen a Russian person before?"

He shook his head.

"How do you know then that I don't look Russian?"

He thought about this for a moment, "Good point." Then we both burst out laughing.

Suddenly, the truck slowed down and it was then I realised we were outside my house. Our house was a small one, with small three rooms, two bathrooms, kitchen and a living room. The garden was quite big though, surrored by trees.

I looked at Embry and saw he looked quite sad we were here now, so was I. I liked Embry's company, made me feel... important.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked quietly, unsure of his answer.

Like always, his face brightened up. "Really? You don't have too."

"I want to," I stated, "and besides, it's my way of thanks for looking after me today."

He nodded then and we both got out of the truck and headed towards my house.

"Just a warning," I leaned towards Embry and felt his warm breath on my neck. "Billy likes making new friends and he'll be all over you."

Embry laughed but nodded as I unlocked the house. As expected, Billy came running through the house and seeing Embry, he attacked him first with licks and cuddles. Billy was a big guy, so I was worried when he jumped up on Embry, but he was fine in the end, scratched the back of Billy's ears.

I dumped my school bag by the door after closing it and shivered a bit. "I wish Dad wouldn't turn off the heater." I stated, walking over to the heat controller and turning it on.

I turned around to find Embry staring a picture just above the kitchen stink.

"Who's that with you?" He asked in wonder, but his eyes were more fixed on me in the picture.

"My best friend, who is more like my sister. Morgan Young. We're sort of like Yin and Yang at times, we're so opposite."

Which was every true, Morgan was the down to earth, smart and confident one. Whereas I was the free spirit, creative and thoughtful one.

In the picture was Morgan and I, I was trying to give her a piggy back ride, but since I was so weak, I didn't hold out that long. Just before I was about to drop her, my Dad managed to get a picture of us laughing and smiling. Dad thought of Morgan as a second daughter and she thought of him a father, she even called him "Uncle Don". She was upset when we decided to leave, but she knew it was best for me and called me every day.

Right on time, the phone started to ring and I knew it was Morgan.

"You don't mind if I put it on speaker, do you? It's Morgan." I told him.

He shook his head, "No I don't."

I answered it by putting it on speaker phone, "Hey Morgan."

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked.

I laughed, "You always call at this time, what time is it there anyway?"

"Around eight," She answered, "How was your first day?"

Embry sat on the stool at the kitchen counter, smiling for no reason. "It was really good, made some friends."

"Are any of them cute boys?"

My eyes widened as I realised she said this in front of Embry.

"My friend Embry is here!" I shouted horridly, making Embry chuckle.

"Oh..." She paused, "Hey... Ugh, I can't say you're name!"

Embry laughed again, "Em-bry." He said slowly.

"Embry..." Morgan tried, "Did I get it right?"

"Yes," Both Embry and I said together.

Morgan laughed down the phone, "So, Embry, you single?"

"Morgan!" I shouted, feeling horrible.

"Yes," Embry replied, looking more happy. "Yes I am." I blushed a little as he looked at me when he said it.

"Hmmm..." Then in the background I heard someone call for Morgan. "Got to go now, Mum is forcing me to go to a party with her."

I laughed, "Alright, speak to you soon!"

We both hung up then and I looked at Embry, "You in the mood for spaghetti Bolognese?"

He nodded eagerly, "Totally!"

After some insisting, I let him help me by cutting up the onions. I laughed at his lack of cooking skills.

While Embry was in the toilet, it was time to get the spaghetti out before the water completely boiled. I opened up one of the kitchen cupboards and saw it was at the top, my Dad forgetting I'm not as tall as he is. I climbed up on the counter, leaning on my knees and slowly reached up for the spaghetti.

"What are you doing?!" A voice shouted behind me, making me jump in surprise and the next thing I knew I was falling.

But then, two warm hands – like they were earlier this morning – caught me at my elbows as my back leant on his chest. How he got here so quickly I didn't know, but I was just glad I wasn't going to get another bruise (I get a lot of them due to my clumsiness).

"Are you okay?" Embry asked, breathless.

I carefully placed my feet on the floor and slowly turned to him, but his arms never left mine. "Yeah, sorry, I just needed to get the spaghetti and I couldn't reach it."

He grinned and lean somewhat toward me and reached up, getting the spaghetti.

"Stupid tall people..." I muttered as he leaned back and passed over the spaghetti.

He chuckled, "Maybe because you're so short."

"I'm not short," I stated, "You just weirdly tall."

He laughed again, and I put the spaghetti in the boiled water.

"While we eat," I started as I checked the Bolognese, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

He nodded excitedly, "Yeah! That would be great! But what about your Dad, shouldn't he be home by now?"

I shook my head, "No, my Dad is sort of a boss of an engineering company, he doesn't get back until nine."

The other reason he had been working late was because he just started this job and needed to get settled.

"What movies do you have then?" Embry asked.

I mentioned him to follow me and lead him into the front room and grabbed the case of DVDs. "Pick anything."

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "No, you choose."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, _50__ First Dates_."

"What's that about?"

"You'll see," I pointed to the DVD player, "You know how to work a TV, don't you?" He nodded, "You put the DVD in and I'll set out the dinner."

I managed to get two trays out (that were high above) and put the food on two plates. Just as I was about to bring his plate, he came rushing in.

"I'll take them!" He nearly shouted.

Before I could even react, he took the two trays effortlessly and went into the front room. I followed him quickly afterwards as he just sat on the sofa and gave me my tray.

"Thanks..." I mumbled and when we got comfortable, we played the film.

Ula was my favourite character out of the fun and while watching the film, he turned out to be Embry's too. We laughed so hard that we had to stop eating for a while.

Just after the film ended, Embry said "I need to get going."

I frowned, "Oh, okay." I felt really sad but I couldn't understand why, I just met him today. He looked a bit sad too as he got up from the sofa, "I'll walk you to the door."

We walked through kitchen to the front door, to see that Billy was laying in the middle of the hall, asleep.

Embry laughed, "I can see why you call him Lazy Billy."

I nodded and opened the front door, "Well, I guess I'll see you at school then."

He smiled a little, "Yeah, see you then."

That's when he left, my heart feeling like it got ran over.

* * *

_They were everywhere, shouting everything to each other. Bright lights hit me right in the eyes, as pain tore through my whole body. They were wheeling me somewhere and I didn't know where._

"_Dad...?" I whispered so lowly I wasn't so sure anyone could hear me._

_But then, someone appeared around me, "I'm here sweetheart, I'm here." I felt something warm on my hand, which I knew was Dad's, his way of trying to comfort me._

"_Where's...?" I tried to say _David's _name, but it came out as a painful groan._

"_You're going to be fine sweetheart." He said, but he sounded more like he was talking to himself._

_Suddenly, the warmth on my hand was gone and Dad disappeared from my sight as the people wheeled me into a room._

_Terror ripped through me as they lifted me onto what felt like a table. I wanted to call out for my Dad, but it just came out in more groans._

_I saw then one of the mass of people around me holding something towards me. It took me a moment to realise it was a mask. Just as they placed it on me, I wanted to scream, but then I fell into darkness..._

* * *

I woke up screaming, screaming for bloody terror. I could feel and smell sweat on me as I almost jumped out of bed.

In the distance of my screaming, I heard a barking and a door slamming open. Someone was shaking me, though I couldn't really see, until a voice broke in.

"Sweetheart!" It was my Dad, "Sweetheart! Breathe! You're not there! You're fine!"

I finally managed to calm down enough to see my father's worried face.

He had longish dark brown curly hair, with the same emerald green eyes as mine, non-shaved face and his baggy nightwear.

I could still feel that my eyes were shock wide as I stared at my father's face.

Dad took a breath of relief. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

I saw Billy leap onto my bed as I nodded, "Yeah... it was just..."

"The nightmares?" He guessed.

I smiled slightly, "Will they ever go away?"

He sighed, "I don't know sweetheart, I don't know."

This was what I loved about my Dad, he was brutally honest, no matter what and it's what I really wanted and need right now.

He then looked at my right arm, "It's a bit hot." He stated as he looked at my long sleeved nightwear top. "You sure you're okay in this?"

I nodded, "I'm fine."

He gave me a look, "Rose," he shook his head, "It's just me and Billy here, no one else is going to see it."

"Yeah, I know, it's just... after having one of those nightmares or memories, I feel better if I don't see it for a while."

He nodded, "Alright," standing up from my bed. "Do you need anything to drink..." then he saw the water beside my bed. "Or eat?"

I laughed a little, "No, I'm fine Dad, I'm just going to watch TV for a while."

He smiled, "Alright then, Billy," Dad walked over to the bedroom door. "Look after her."

Billy did a little bark in response and got comfortable on my bed.

We both laughed, "Night Dad."

"Night sweetheart." He then closed the door.

After he left, I put on the mini TV in my room and watched a bit of "How I Met Your Mother" and then headed to my bathroom.

I put my wavy blonde hair into a high bun before washing my sweaty face. I looked straight in the mirror then, at my right arm. I watched through the mirror as my left hand slowly slid up the sleeve of my right arm and exposing my scar.

It started just above the back of my elbow to the front top of my wrist. I always wore long sleeved tops because it. I didn't mind it much anymore, I've grown used to it. But people would ask questions...

And I always knew, that those years, that day, would always be a part of me.

* * *

**Wow... That took forever to write! But I did it! What do you guys think? What do you think Rose's "demons" are? How are you liking her character? Let me know! Reviews make me smile in joy! **

**The next chapter will be in Embry's POV, as I like to know what goes on between both of the lovebirds (hahaha, get it?). It will be from the whole day of Rose's first day, you'll see his reactions to her and what he thinks.**

**Also, if you want more info, on my profile there is a link to my tumblr page! Check it out! There is also a link to the full poem at the top on my profile too!**

**Just to let you know also, I know Pretty Little Liars wasn't on in 2006 when the novels first came out (I think that's the date anyway?) but it's my favourite show, so, deal with it really :P **

**Now, I have to love you and leave you!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Meeting The One: EPOV

**Here's Embry's POV!**

* * *

"_In your arms,__  
__I'm in my safe haven.__  
__With you holding me tight,__  
__I have no other craving."  
__By Blakelee_

2. Meeting The One

I thought being a Shapeshifter that turned into a big hairy wolf would get you out of school. Surprisingly not. I thought maybe since I joined Jacob's pack I wouldn't have to go to school, but even though he's my best friend, he said we still had to go to school. I could tell though he didn't want to come either, he wanted to be with Nessie, but his Dad wanted him to finish school.

Wanting to skip school wasn't the actual reason I joined Jacob's pack, it was because he was my best friend and I would support him in anyway. I know I didn't support him during when Nessie was in Bella, but that was different. We didn't know whether Nessie was dangerous or not, we had to protect the tribe.

"Hey, did you do your Maths homework?" Quil, my other best friend, asked. We were walking the halls of our high school, getting all the girls attention.

When I first became a Shapeshifter, I looked every girl in the eye at our school, wanting to find my imprint. But, none of these girls were it, so I mostly ignored all the girls stares now.

"No, did you?" I asked, as I just remembered I forgot to do it, as I was on patrol all weekend.

Quil shook his head, "I had to babysit Claire." There was a smile on his face when he said that.

Claire Young was a three year old girl that Quil imprinted on. He didn't think of her in a romantic way – she's three! – just in a big brother way. But when she got older, they will have feelings for each other.

I was really jealous of Quil. He found his imprint, so did Jacob. I couldn't help but feel like the fifth wheel.

Just as the bell rang though, I remembered something. "You go on," I told Quil. "I've forgot my Maths book."

"Alright, see you there." Quil muttered and went off into the crowd.

I took my time getting to my locker, because even though I normally forgot to do my homework, I was still pretty good at math. I understood it in way, as it got all weird. Like me in a way.

And, also, my maths teacher was also my tutor, Miss Groundhall, who had a bit of a crush on me.

I shivered at the thought.

Suddenly, as I was staring at the ground as I sheepishly walked through the halls, I bumped into someone. Before they could fall, I quickly grabbed their elbows and felt a shock through my body. Before I could blink my eyes, they met with prefect emerald eyes.

It was like breathing air for the first time, seeing colour for the first time. I could blink as I stared at the beautiful girl standing before me, who I still held by the elbows. She had lustrous ash blonde hair, that waved around her oval face. Her body was of a woman's, but she was quite small (but I was actually very tall, so it could be just me). She was wearing a jean jacket, with a purple top and dark jeans. But what really caught me about her was her beautiful emerald eyes.

She was beautiful. She was perfect.

Everything was wrapped around her now. My life was hers.

But it all ended when she stepped out of my arms and I wanted nothing but to pull her back into my arms.

Sadness came over her face and the egre to hold her became almost unbearable.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, her voice was of an angel's. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

I shook my head, "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't be running into a beautiful girl and making her almost fall."

She blushed as she looked down to the ground, breaking eye contact with me, which was frustrating until she met my eyes again. "Thanks..." She nodded behind him. "I should get going."

Pain went through me as I knew she had to go to class. I stepped aside, "I'll see you soon then."

She nodded and walked passed me, and I smelt her cherry mixed with chocolate smell. It was the best smell in the world. Just as the love of my life was about to round a corner, she looked back over her shoulder and saw me watching her with a smile on my face. I met her eyes once more before she walked down the next hall, completely out of my sight.

The one thing I could think of was:

_I've imprinted on an angel._

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I shouted happily. I missed tutor as I stood in the same place for a while when the angel left, but I knew Quil would have covered for me.

Miss Groundhall just smiled widely at me, as well as blushing. "It's fine Mr Call, go and take your seat."

I almost skipped to my seat and sat between Jacob and Quil, who were staring at me like I was supposed to be in a mental hospital.

"What's up with you?" Jacob asked.

I smiled – if possible – more wider. "I've imprinted!" I whispered loudly, so only my best friends could hear.

The two broke into smiles. "Wow man!" Quil patted me on the back, "Congrats, who is she?"

That's when I frowned, "I-I don't know..." I didn't even know who my imprint was! Though, she didn't look like she was from La Push.

"Well..." Jacob muttered, "What does she look like?"

"Beautiful emerald eyes, with ash blonde hair and –"

Quil cut me off. "Blonde hair? Well, she can't be from around here. Though, I did hear there was a new girl coming to school."

That's when Jacob went into action and took out his phone. "I'm texting the others."

"Why?" I questioned, wondering what this had to do with my angel.

"Because one of them might know who she is or even met her." Jacob quickly finished the text and sent it off.

It felt like forever when someone actually replied halfway through our lesson.

"No one in the pack knows her," Jacob muttered to me and my heart dropped. "But Kim's met her."

I sat up, "What's her name?!" I shouted, making everyone in the class look at me for a second.

Jacob just chuckled, "Rose Turner. She's from England."

_Rose. Rose. Rose._

I kept repeating the angel's name in my head, but I really wanted to say it out loud. Though, everyone in the class would wonder what I'm on about.

"Kim's said she's going to get her to eat lunch with us, as she hasn't made any other friends here." Jacob stated.

I smiled brightly, hoping lunch would come sooner.

* * *

I couldn't stop moving, knowing I was going to see her emerald eyes again soon. I couldn't wait. Where was she? Was she lost? What if she was hurt?

"Dude, stop worrying!" Paul shouted, sitting right next to me. "She's fine!"

"You don't know that!" I stated, keeping my eyes on the doors.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes I do, you would of felt it otherwise."

He had a point. When your imprint was hurt you could feel their pain, emotional or physical. You could tell if it was emotional pain as your heart would hurt, and if it was physical, you're body would hurt as long as she was in pain.

That's when I felt it. I felt her. I quickly snapped my eyes over to the dinner hall doors to see her walking in with Kim, with a nervous expression on her face. She looked around the dinner hall until her eyes fell on our table and then on me. She gasped a little before amazing smile grew on her face, making me smile back.

_She smiled at me! _I thought to myself.

"Hey guys!" Kim said excitedly, and waved her hand to my imprint, "This is Rosemarie Turner, Rose for short."

She gave a shy wave to us, "Hey."

"You don't look or sound English." Paul blurted out, making me punch him on the shoulder. Though he did have a point, she didn't look English.

She giggled, making me fall for her even more. "That may because I'm half Russian."

"Really?" Seth shouted from the other side of the table. "Can you speak it?"

"конечно" She stated in what sounded Russian.

Seth perked up more, "That's so awesome! I'm Seth and what the hell did you just say?!"

Rose laughed, "I said 'Of course'."

"That's really cool, I'm Quil." My best friend said, winking at me to tell me that he liked her.

"I'm Jacob." He did the same and I smiled proudly, knowing my two best friends liked my imprint.

"I'm Jared," Jared stated as he pulled Kim onto his lap.

There was only one seat left and it was right next to me, I love God right now.

Rose blushed a little before sitting down, putting her bag on her lap.

"Hi..." I struggled a bit as her eyes met mine. "...I'm Embry..."

She smiled a little, "Nice to meet you and thanks for saving me this morning."

I brightened up. "It was my pleasure!"

She blushed again, letting her cheeks go rosy like her name.

"Hey Rose!" Kim examined and I turned to her, "Tell everyone about that time when you were in your History class."

My imprint laughed slightly, "It's really not that funny!"

Kim then really laughed, "It so was, I just wish I was there!"

"Okay, I've hardly seen Kim laugh like that, only when she's with Jared." Paul said, "So this must be good."

Rose sighed, "Well, when I was thirteen, I had this teacher who always got everything wrong and this one day we were learning about the Tudors, one of my favourites and what I really know about. As he was going on, he mentioned the Anne Boleyn was the third wife, when she was really the second.

"A bit angry that someone who had to teach history got that one thing wrong, I burst out and said she was the second and not the third, saying anyone with a mind would know that. He was angry, so told me to tell everyone all about the six wives of Henry the eighth. So I did what I was told and started talking.

"Nearly twenty minutes in on my talking, everyone started to notice that he looked a bit pale and suddenly, there was yellow liquid on the ground below him. It was then everyone laughed and realised he wet himself."

Everyone burst into laughter, Seth falling off his chair.

"Okay!" Paul shouted. "I like her!" He lightly punched me on the shoulder and turned to my angel "I'm Paul by the way."

Everyone then went back their own thing, while I stared at Rose. Memorizing every detail.

But then, I saw pain on her face and I felt it too. Emotional pain. _What was wrong? _I thought as she closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She must of seen the worry in my eyes as she looked worried too.

She nodded though, "Just my Dad wishing me good luck for my first day." She was lying; I don't know if that I could tell through the imprint bond or that she was just a really bad liar.

I asked then, wanting to know more about her, "What's your favourite colour?"

She looked stunned for a second by the odd question. "Gray..."

I brightened up, as that was the colour of my wolf form. "Really? That's mine too!"

She smiled widely, "Cool and odd. As many people think it's a weird colour to like."

"I know! But I like it as I'm not a black and white person, good or bad, if you get what I mean?"

Her laugh was like birds in the morning, "Yeah, it's the same reason why I like it."

She really was my true match. "Favourite singer?"

"ZZ Ward." Never heard of her before, I have to look her up.

"Favourite band?"

"The Hurts." Another thing I haven't heard of.

"TV Show?"

"Pretty Little Liars."

I raised an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know what that is?"

She just laughed.

* * *

"What time do I have patrol tonight?" I asked Jacob, as we walked through the halls.

"At around 6, why? You going to hang out with Rose?" Jacob teased, batting his eyelashes like a girl.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to see if she wants a lift."

"Alright then," He slapped my back, "See you later."

I nodded and walked over to my truck, waiting for Rose.

She was unique. She had this spark in her eyes, which made her more beautiful. I loved it how she always blushed around me and how she made me laugh like I was a two year old child. She had such spirit, but there was something... Something in her eyes. Even when she smiled, she still had a hint of sadness in her eyes. You could tell in her eyes that something happened, which made my instincts to protect her become more powerful.

That's when I felt her before I saw her. She was running, with a giant smile that lit up her whole face. I called to her, hoping she would hear me.

She did and smiled again when she saw me. She ran over to me and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her, but I didn't want to scare her away.

"Hey Embry," She said happily.

I smirked, "Someone's in a good mood."

Rose nodded, "Is there anything you need, I need to catch the bus."

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted a lift?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Oh, you don't have to do that..." she muttered, feeling slightly guilty.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." I said, with a smile and I heard her heart skip a beat. I chuckled.

Finally, Rose nodded at me. "Yeah, that would be great."

I ran over to the passenger's side of the truck and opened the door for her.

She blushed and hopped into the truck, "Thanks," She whispered.

I got in on the driver's side and quickly drove off. Three minutes of the drive, I saw her getting something out of her bag.

I realised then it was gloves."Are you cold?"

I quickly reached out in front of me and turned on the heat.

Rose smiled, "Thanks."

I nodded, "Where abouts do you live?" After I was given instructions, I went back to the question I started at lunch. "So, you live with just your Dad?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and with my dog Billy." I was about to ask her about her mother, but then she stopped me. "My Dad is really cool. A lot of fun, but he can be a bit protective of me. One moment he can be my best friend, then the next he can he the protective father."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Sounds cool. What's your dog's breed?"

"Golden Retriever," she laughed "But a lazy one. Though, he's like my best friend too, he puts up with all my weirdness."

I felt an emotion in me but it wasn't because of Rose, it was because of me, well, the wolf in me. Was I really jealous of a dog?

"Do you have any siblings?" I quickly changed the subject.

I felt her emotional pain, "Yeah... David, my brother."

Realising she didn't want to talk about it, I changed the subject again. "Have you ever been to Russia before then?"

"Yeah, my grandparents moved back there after my Dad and his sisters left home. I go over there with my Dad every Christmas and for two weeks in the summer." She signed longingly, "It's beautiful in the summer."

"To be honest," I started, "You don't really look Russian either."

She burst out laughing, "That's mainly because I'm half English."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but still."

"Have you ever seen a Russian person before?"

I shook my head.

"How do you know then that I don't look Russian?"

I thought about this for a moment, "Good point." Then we both burst out laughing.

Sadness wrapped me as I realised we were here. She was going to leave me. My heart stopped for the moment at the thought.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked suddenly.

My face went from a frown to a bright grin. "Really? You don't have too."

"I want to," She stated, "and besides, it's my way of thanks for looking after me today."

I nodded then and we both got out of the truck and headed towards her house.

"Just a warning," she leaned towards me so close I was breathing on her neck. "Billy likes making new friends and he'll be all over you."

I laughed but nodded as she unlocked the house. Suddenly, a big dog came out of nowhere and attacked me with licks.

That's when Rose shivered after she closed the door. "I wish Dad wouldn't turn off the heater." She walked over to the heat controller and turned it on.

As she was turning on the heater, I saw a picture of her with a girl around her age on the wall."Who's that with you?" I asked in wonder, but my eyes were more fixed on Rose in the picture.

"My best friend, who is more like my sister. Morgan Harris. We're sort of like Yin and Yang at times, we're so opposite."

In the picture was Morgan and Rose. My beautiful imprint was trying to give her best friend a piggy back ride, but didn't look like it was working. Just before Rose was about to drop Morgan, it looked like, someone managed to get a picture of them laughing and smiling. It was a great picture of her.

That's when the phone started to ring.

"You don't mind if I put it on speaker, do you? It's Morgan." She told me.

I shook my head, "No I don't."

Rose answered it by putting it on speaker phone, "Hey Morgan."

"How'd you know it was me?" Morgan asked, her voice echoing through the kitchen.

My angel laughed, "You always call at this time, what time is it there anyway?"

"Around eight," Morgan answered, "How was your first day?"

I sat on the stool at the kitchen counter, smiling at my imprint talking to her best friend. "It was really good, made some friends."

"Are any of them cute boys?"

My smile got wider.

"My friend Embry is here!" She shouted horridly, making me chuckle.

"Oh..." Morgan paused, "Hey... Ugh, I can't say you're name!"

I laughed again, "Em-bry." I said it slowly.

"Embry..." Morgan tried, "Did I get it right?"

"Yes," Both I and Rose said together.

Morgan laughed down the phone, "So, Embry, you single?"

"Morgan!" Rose shouted.

"Yes," I replied, feeling happy. "Yes I am." Rose blushed a little as I looked at her when I said it.

"Hmmm..." Then in the background I heard someone call for Morgan. "Got to go now, Mum is forcing me to go to a party with her."

Rose laughed, "Alright, speak to you soon!"

They both hung up then and Rose looked at me, "You in the mood for spaghetti Bolognese?"

I nodded eagerly, "Totally!"

After some insisting, she let me help by cutting up the onions. She laughed at my lack of cooking skills.

I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and try and gather myself to go back out there. I couldn't believe all of this happened in one day. This was the best day of my life.

But as I went back into the kitchen, I saw the most terrifying thing of my life.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted, horrified. She was kneed up on the kitchen counter, just about on the edge. I must of frightened her as she jumped and slipped of the counter. I was there to catch her in no time.

"Are you okay?" I asked, breathless.

She carefully placed her feet on the floor and slowly turned to me, but I never let go of her. "Yeah, sorry, I just needed to get the spaghetti and I couldn't reach it."

I grinned and lean somewhat toward her, reached up, getting the spaghetti.

"Stupid tall people..." She muttered as I leaned back and passed over the spaghetti.

I chuckled, "Maybe because you're so short."

"I'm not short," she stated, "You just weirdly tall."

I laughed again, and Rose put the spaghetti in the boiled water.

"While we eat," Rose started as she checked the Bolognese, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

I nodded excitedly, "Yeah! That would be great! But what about you're Dad, shouldn't he be home by now?"

Rose shook her head, "No, my Dad is sort of a boss of an engineering company, he doesn't get back until nine."

I was worried now, why didn't he get back until late? Did she have to stay alone for so long? What if something happened?

I made myself get out of those thoughts before they ripped me apart and asked. "What movies do you have then?"

She mentioned me to follow her and lead me into the front room and grabbed the case of DVDs. "Pick anything."

Raising an eyebrow and I shook head, "No, you choose."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Okay, _50__First Dates_."

"What's that about?"

"You'll see," She pointed to the DVD player, "You know how to work a TV, don't you?" I nodded, "You put the DVD in and I'll set out the dinner."

I listened out for her as I put up the DVD, as it was loading I ran into the kitchen to see Rose picking up the trays.

"I'll take them!" I nearly shouted.

I took the two trays effortlessly and went into the front room. I sat down on the couch and passed the tray to her when she came in.

"Thanks..." she mumbled and when we got comfortable, we played the film.

I have to admit, I loved this movie. Not only was this girl beautiful, she had great taste in movies. Ula was my favourite character, as he thought the sharks were harmless.

Just as the film was ending, I looked at the clock and saw it was almost half five. "I need to get going." I said sadly.

My angel frowned, "Oh, okay." I felt her sadness so hard, I wanted to stay forever. But I needed to get home before my patrol to let my Mom know that I'm still alive. "I'll walk you to the door."

We walked through kitchen to the front door, to see that Billy was lying in the middle of the hall, asleep.

I laughed, "I can see why you call him Lazy Billy."

She nodded and opened the front door, "Well, I guess I'll see you at school then."

I smiled a little, reminding myself that I would see her soon. "Yeah, see you then."

Unwillingly, I left, leaving my heart behind.

* * *

When I got home, I was attacked by my mother. "Embry Call! Where the hell have you been!? School finished hours ago!"

I held my hands up, "It's a long story Mom!"

"Well, start explaining and if you say 'It's a Shapeshifter thing' I will ground you until next year, as I know you're patrol doesn't start for another fifteen minutes!"

I sighed, "I've imprinted."

At first she looked stunned and then her face brightened into a wide smile. She hugged me tightly. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Really?" I questioned, "You're not going motherly protective?"

She slapped me on the arm, "Normally, if it was any other girl, but this is your soul mate. The girl you're going to marry some day. The girl-"

"Mom!" I calmed her down, "I've only just met her today, I think marriage is way off." Not that I haven't thought about it...

"I know, but seriously! What's her name! Tell me everything!" Mom dragged me to the kitchen table.

I laughed, "Her name is Rosemarie Turner, Rose for short. She's really unique, Mom! I mean, she's really beautiful. She came from England, so she looks really different. Fresh even. She has the most beautiful emerald green eyes with ash blonde hair!"

Mom smiled as I told her everything I knew about Rose. Everything I learned about my soul mate.

"I'm so happy for you Embry," she then sighed, "But you need to get going."

I nodded and kissed her forehead, "See you later."

I ran outside the house and took off my clothes as soon as I went into the forest. I phased quickly and I was greeted by Jacob, Leah and Seth.

Before I could stop thinking about it, all my thoughts went to them about what happened today.

_Woah dude, _Seth stated, _You did that all in one day? I don't think any other wolfie has done that before. Spent nearly the whole day with her after he just imprinted on her._

Though Jacob knew what I was worried about the most. _Go Embry, _He told me. _I know you're worried about her being alone, so you can watch over her tonight._

_What! _Seth shouted, _No fair! I was just about to leave!_

I could feel Jacob rolling his eyes, _You can still leave Seth, Rose lives where you patrol._

_Oh,_ Seth mumbled, _Right then, I'm off! _That's when I couldn't feel Seth anymore.

I ran to Rose's house, which in wolf form I got there in five minutes. I quickly found her upstairs, sitting by her bedroom window, reading a book. She looked so... angelic.

I sat down on the outlines of the forest and just opposite her bedroom window, watching over her.

* * *

It was around ten when her father came home, an hour late. But Rose was safely in bed at that time, though I liked it when her father checked up on her though.

_Jake? _I asked.

_Yeah?_

_Could...could I stay please? I really don't want to leave._ It hurt to leave her for a second.

_Well, you're in the area you have to patrol in and since there is no sign of a vampire coming soon, it's okay. _Jacob said, with a bit of laughter in his voice.

_Thanks man, _I mumbled as I listened back to Rose's heartbeat and her light breathing.

It was almost midnight when I heard her heartbeat go up. I sat up slightly, wondering what was happening.

"Dad..." I heard her mutter painfully.

Worry went through me. Was she awake? What was happening!

_Embry, calm down. _Jacob told me, but it wasn't an order. _I'm sure everything's fine._

Then that's when the screaming started. It felt like something out of a horror film, but much more worst as I felt the pain and the fear she was going through. I could hear her trashing around in her bed, which almost made me phase back and see what was wrong.

_Stay where you are Embry! _Jacob now ordered, _I'm on my way._

I whined sadly as I listened to her cries. I couldn't do anything.

That's when a light went on in her bedroom and I could see her father running to her bed, which she was sat up on, but still slightly screaming.

I felt Jacob stand next to me, but didn't say anything to each other. We just listened.

"Sweetheart!" Don Turner shouted, "Sweetheart! Breathe! You're not there! You're fine!"

_She's not where? _I asked myself worriedly, wondering what was happening to my imprint.

That's when I heard her heart beat go down, and her breathing went into pants. From what I could see from the distance, she looked scared and in shock.

Don took a deep breath out. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

I heard Billy leap onto the bed. "Yeah... it was just..."

_Just what?!_

"The nightmares?" Don guessed.

_Nightmares? _I was confused, that was not a nightmare.

"Will they ever go away?" Rose's voice was laced both fear and sadness.

Don sighed, "I don't know sweetheart, I don't know."

_I hope they do._

That's when what was said next interest both me and Jacob and even Leah as I felt her come up too. "It's a bit hot. You sure you're okay in this?" Don asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine." Rose lied.

"Rose," Don shook his head, "It's just me and Billy here, no one else is going to see it."

_See what?_

"Yeah, I know, it's just... after having one of those nightmares or memories, I feel better if I don't see it for a while."

_Memories?_

Don just nodded though, "Alright," stood up from the bed. "Do you need anything to drink...Or eat?"

Rose laughed a little, "No, I'm fine Dad, I'm just going to watch TV for a while."

He smiled, "Alright then, Billy, look after her."

I whined a little, _That's my job._

I could feel Leah rolling her eyes, _God, you're worse than Quil._

"Night Dad."

"Night sweetheart." He then closed the door.

A few minutes later, the TV was put on in her bedroom.

_What was that all about? _Leah questioned.

_I don't know... _I replied.

Leah barked a laugh, _She's you're imprint and you don't even know what's wrong with her?_

I growled at her, _nothing's wrong with her!_

I was about to leap on her until Jacob got in my way, _this isn't helping anyone! But from the looks of things, this is pretty serious. I mean, I've never seen anyone have a nightmare like that._

_That's because it was a memory, _Leah stated. _Something must of happened to her, something more terrible than being killed by a vampire._

I whined at that thought, _How are we going to find out?_ I was scared, this must be an ongoing thing for Rose. Being in pain all the time at night.

Jacob sighed, _At night, Embry you can watch over her and as well as patrol the area. But I think I'm going to ask my father if he knows anything. If not, then I'll ask Edward if he could read her mind._

I growled, _No! I don't want him in her mind! _I laid back down, _I'll find out for myself, without having to go behind her back._

Jacob looked down at me before he nodded, _Okay, she is you're imprint, but I can feel how worried you are. Are you sure you don't want me to see if I can find out anything._

I shook my head, _I want to find out from her, not anyone else._

He nodded again, _Alright then, me and Leah are off, you sure you are alright being on your own?_

I stared up at Rose's window; _I'm always there for my imprint. Even if she can't see me._

* * *

**Well! That was Embry's POV and I finished it in four hours! Must be some kind of record! Tell me what you think please.**

**The next chapter will be longer to do as I don't really know what will happen in it. But it's back on Rose's POV, so, peace out!**


	4. Panic Attacks: RPOV

**Sorry that's it's been a while! Just had a bit of writer's block! But here is the next chapter! **

**Thanks again to LifeIsTooShortEatIceCream for reviewing and to answer you're questions, Yes the character is a bit based on me, but the backstory came from one of my close friends. So, this is my way of showing my support for her.**

**I think I will be done with Embry's POV of this chapter soon, as I know what's happening.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Hope. It is the only thing stronger than fear."  
- The Hunger Games_

3. Panic Attacks

I only got two hours extra sleep that night, making me feel much more worse. I had a shower at five in the morning before going down for breakfast. Of course, my Dad was up, in his rope, reading the newspaper and eating his cereals. When I walked in the room, he straightened up and waved his hand to the bowl of cereals left out for me.

"I thought you might be down soon," He told me.

I took a seat up on the counter and saw what was beside the cereal. "Dad..." I picked up the box, "Did you take this out of my room?!"

He sighed, "Yes, but that isn't the point. You didn't take one yesterday. You know that the doctor said it will help with the flashbacks and nightmares."

"Help, not make them fully go away," I snapped at him and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I just forgot them, as I was getting ready for school and that."

Dad nodded, "I know sweetheart, just quickly take one now and eat you're breakfast."

I did as I was told, I opened up the packet and got a pill out, drinking it down with the help of the glass of water. I quickly ate my breakfast, my Dad watching me, making sure I ate everything. This was the protective side, at times I thought it was sweet, but others I thought it was annoying.

Finishing my breakfast, I ran upstairs to my bedroom to get ready. I laughed when I saw that Billy was still asleep on my bed, slightly snoring. I opened up my wardrobe and picked out a long sleeved purple dress to where. As it was always cold down here, I pulled out a navy green jacket and some thick black tights.

When I was fully changed, Dad came and say goodbye to me. He worked somewhere in Settle and even though I told him he didn't have to, he always wanted long hours to get more money for me.

As I was getting my make-up on, I got a text on my phone. I looked at it to see it was from Kim.

_You got gym at second period? K x_

I quickly checked my timetable and texted her back.

_Yeah, I'll see you there! R x_

I went through my draws to find my gym clothes, black shorts with a long sleeved top. I sighed as I packed them in.

_People are going to find out some day,_ I thought to myself. _What's the point of even hiding it?_

The point was that I didn't want anyone to find out. This place was supposed to be a new start, where no one would judge me for my past. My Dad always said it was never my fault what happened, but I never believed him. David saved me and he had to pay the price for that.

I grabbed my school bag, gave a kiss on the forehead to Billy and ran to the bus stop.

As I was waiting for the bus, I crossed out all the Art classes I had. Sometime last night I got an email from Mr Armstrong, telling me where my Photography classes would be. He also told me again not to tell anyone (well, apart from my Dad), as it was private thing. My first lesson of Photography was actually this morning at first period.

When the bus finally came, nervous went through my body as well as excitement for my first photography lesson.

* * *

"You must be Miss Rose Turner?" Mrs Oman asked; as I walked into a class that was fairly dark, full with computers and cameras.

I nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

"Do you have your camera with you and loaded pictures on it?"

I nodded again, "Yeah, Mr Armstrong said to bring it."

"Brilliant! Today's lesson is a bit of a free lance one, so grab a computer and do anything you please with your images." She then went back to her paper work, her smile quickly turning into a frown.

I sat in front of a computer, next to a girl who had pixie length dark hair, with the same tanned skin tone as everyone else. But she had really dark make up on, well, everything about her was dark. Gothic like.

She must of felt someone watching her as she turned around to me and smiled widely. "Hey, you must be the new girl!"

I was kind of surprised by tone of voice as I thought she would be depressing, with all her dark look. "How'd you guess?"

"The blonde hair," She laughed, "and also, the skin tone."

I laughed along with her, "I'm Rose."

"Kerri," she stated, "And this," she leaned back to let me a boy smiling widely at me with a big wave. "George."

"Hey Blondie!" George shouted. He had wild, long curly hair and he wasn't muscularly like the other boys at the school. He was fairly skinny, more than me.

I smiled at them, "Nice to meet you two."

As I was turning on my computer, George asked, "Is it true you're hanging out with the gang?!"

Kerri slapped his arm, "They're not a gang! It's just stupid rumours."

"Who's not a gang?" I wondered.

Kerri signed, "You know those buff guys you had lunch with yesterday," I nodded. "Well, rumour has it that they're in a gang and taking drugs."

"And they didn't used to be so buff!" George examined, "For two weeks, one at a time, they went away and next thing you know... They're on steroids!"

"They're not doing drugs!" Kerri waved her arms in the air, "Seth wouldn't do that!"

"You only say that because you have an undying crush on him," George nudges Kerri on her shoulder.

She just rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to anything he says. He's just an idiot."

"No, I'm gay, there is a difference."

I laughed at their argument.

* * *

After Photography class, I ran to where the gym was, which was in the large area of the school. I followed the signs to where the girls changing rooms were. I walked in to see all sorts of girls changing...

_Oh no..._

"Rose!" I turned to the voice to see Kim tugging up her gym shorts. I slowly walked around the girls and got to Kim, feeling scared and awkward.

"Is...Is there anywhere I can get changed in private?" I struggled.

Kim raised her eyebrows, "No..." She than saw my fearful expression and pointed to the toilets. "You can get changed in there though.

I nodded and ran into the toilets, and into one of the squares. I put on my black long sleeved top on with black shorts that laid over mid thighs. I got my long knee white socks on and white stripped purple trainers on. I went out of the square and looked in the mirror as I put my hair into a pony tail.

When I got out of the toilets, Kim was ready. "Hey, you okay."

I nodded, "Normally, at my old school, we got changed privately." I lied.

"You sure you're going to be okay in that, it's going to be hot in the gym." She stated, looking at my top.

"Yeah, I get cold easily." I lied once again.

* * *

I've never been good at sports. Once, back in England, I was playing football and I swear the ball liked me as it kept hitting me in the face. The one thing I was really glad about was that there were no ball games today.

"God, I hate running." Kim stated as we walked out of one of the rooms of the gym. "It makes me feel really unhealthy and fat."

I laughed, "Me too."

"Are you eating lunch with us today again?" Kim questioned as we were about to enter.

"If you would like me too," I said, feeling nervous.

She nodded excitedly, "Yeah! Everyone loves you! You're so funny!"

I blushed, "Okay, I'll be there."

Just then, a girl in the changing rooms shouted out, "Does anyone mind I put some music on?"

There were mutters of "nos" and then she turned on the music. Normally I would be okay with music, but it was this song that hit me.

My breathing started to speed up and I couldn't see the changing room anymore. Only of that day.

* * *

_Rihanna "What's my name" song was on just as Dad was taking Billy for a walk. I was sat on the sofa, reading a daily book of mine._

"_Could you keep an eye on the dinner for me?" Dad asked as he put the lead on Billy._

_I nodded, "Sure, no problem."_

_Just before he left, he stated, "And when David gets back, tell him we're having another game and I will win!"_

_I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Will do!"_

_The door then slammed and I went back to reading. I was always into fantasy books and right then I was reading _"City of Bones" _By Cassandra Clare. I was in love with this book already!_

_After another five minutes of reading, I went to check on the dinner. Just as I was stirring the baked beans, the door bell went. Thinking it was David, I rushed around, looking for the front door keys. The door bell went again._

"_Hold on David!" I shouted, finally finding the keys. "I'm coming!"_

_I ran to the door, unlocked it and opened it with a smile on my face._

_But then, my face went into horror when I saw who it was._

"_Helen."_

* * *

"_Rose!...Rose breathe..." _The familiar voice said and repeated over and over again. I felt something on my arm smoothing.

Slowly, my view was becoming clear and I saw my gym teacher, Miss Jameson and what looked like a nurse with her. Beside me was Kim, with a scared expression on her face. I was sat on the cold titled floor, with my back against the wall. It was Kim smoothing my arm, which was actually calming me. I also noticed no one else was in the changing rooms, thinking how long I had that flashback.

Even though I knew what happened, I asked anyway. "W...what happened...?" I mumbled, still taking deep breaths.

The nurse looked worried, "You had a panic attack, honey."

"But why?" Kim asked.

I made eye contact with both the nurse and Miss Jameson and shook my head. My Dad made sure the school knew about me and my PTSD. Even though I didn't want him too, but I understood why now.

"Kim," Miss Jameson started, "Why don't you get changed in the other changing room and get to class. I'll write you a note to say why you were late."

Kim looked like she didn't want to leave, so I touched her hand lightly. "It's fine... Go." She finally nodded and left.

"I need to take you to the nurses office," the nurse said, "I need to test your blood pressure and you need to rest for a little while."

Even though I just wanted to go to my lesson, I knew that I had to be checked out. So I just nodded and they both carefully lifted me up, as I was still feeling week. The nurse grabbed my things and we headed to the back, as they both knew I didn't want anyone else seeing me like.

Miss Jameson quickly left a note for Kim and came with me and the nurse. When we got to the office, she left for her next class.

I was laid down on the bed as Fiona – the nurse – checked my blood pressure.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gently.

I stared up at the ceiling, "That song that was playing in the changing rooms, well... It was playing on that night. Right before..." I trailed off.

I felt her nod, "You know honey, I don't know what you're going through but...it gets better."

I snorted, "Yeah? How do you know that?"

"I don't know, I hope." I turned my head to her, "Hope is the most powerful thing you can ever feel. We hope every day. So next time, when you're in a time when it happens again, just hope to get out of it."

Even though I couldn't understand what she just said, I nodded. "Thanks."

She then made me drink a glass of water before ordering me to have a little sleep.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was asleep for, but when I woke up I saw someone sitting in the corner of the room. At first, they were a blur to me, but when I blinked I could see clearly who it was.

"Embry?" I gasped as I slowly sat up.

He smiled slightly as he saw me awake. "Are you okay."

I nodded, "My muscles are still a bit tired though, but I'll live." It was then I noticed something he was holding. "What's that?"

He looked down and chuckled, "I got you something to eat, I figured you might be hungry when you got up." He stated and walked over to my bed. "And I thought you might like pasta."

I laughed and took the pot of pasta, "Thanks, how much do I owe you?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, only that I can be here for you."

I smiled and moved my legs to make room for him on the bed. He sat down and grabbed my legs to put them flat on his lap.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked as I blushed red.

"Because you need to rest." He told me firmly.

I stared into his eyes for a moment, seeing protectiveness and... love? No, must be imagining it.

"Get eating," He ordered and I laughed, digging in.

"So," I started, "Has anyone said anything?"

He sighed, "Yeah, a little, but me and the guys told them to back off."

I giggled, "Thanks."

Embry nodded, "Can I ask what happened?"

I froze, figuring out what to say.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me."

"No, it's fine!" I said and he looked at me to carry on. I took a deep breath, "Well, I have Posttraumatic Stress Disorder."

He looked pained, but tried to hide it. "Can I ask why you have it?"

I bit my lip, "I will, just not right now."

Embry nodded in understanding and I continued to eat my pasta. He changed the subject after a while and it felt like everything was forgotten when I was with him.

* * *

For the rest of the school day Embry didn't let me out of the nurse's office, not even to go to the toilet. Though Fiona agreed with Embry, well, not to the point of not letting me go to the toilet. She wanted to send me home but she couldn't contact my father to make sure that was okay. So I stayed in the office all day, lying (unwillingly) on the bed.

Embry didn't leave my side, even when Fiona threatened to get him detention if he didn't go to class, he still wouldn't leave.

"Come on," Embry said as he grabbed my hand after the finale school bell rang. He was so warm, it gave me goose bumps. "I'm taking you home."

I wanted to tell him he didn't have to, but I knew better now than to say that. So I just nodded my head and let him lead me out. It wasn't for a while until I realised he was still holding my hand. I looked down at our hands tied together, which looked very weird together. His tanned toned skin with my light skin. Even though it looked very odd, it also looked right. Like to prices of a puzzle. His warmth went through me, making me feel like I could never let go of his hand.

And I didn't, as we walked out into the car park. I felt everyone staring at me, at us. I couldn't help but blush even more than I already was. I could see Embry grinning in the corner of my eye, as he saw my blush.

He opened his truck door for me and helped me get in.

"I can get in you know, I won't faint." I stated with a little giggle.

He smiled, "I just want to make sure."

He quickly got in the driver's seat and we were off. We didn't talk, but sometime during the ride he reached out and grabbed my hand. I was a bit surprised but smiled at him.

As he drove up to my house, he said "I would come in, but I have to be somewhere."

I nodded, "Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet," he said and leaned forward to open my door to get out of the truck.

I slowly walked towards my house, feeling his dark eyes on my back. Normally, I would of ran a mile knowing someone was staring at me. But he's eyes always made me feel protected, and in some ways, loved. Before I got back into the house, I looked over to him and gave him a little wave, which he returned.

I was greeted by Billy once I had gotten into the house, but quickly after knowing who I was, he went back into the living room and went straight to sleep.

Rolling my eyes, I ran upstairs to my bedroom and turned on my laptop, knowing I haven't checked my e-mails in a while. As it was slowly turning on, I got out of my gym clothes and put some of my nightwear on, as I was going to have a shower soon anyways.

I sat crossed legged on my bed, putting the laptop in front of me. I quickly put up my e-mails to see the one person I really wanted to hear from.

_**Madison Bridgewell**_

The e-mail she has sent me was sometime around yesterday. I opened it up, bending down slightly to the screen to get more of a look.

_Hey Rose!_

_I hope everything is well down there, only six months to go until I join you! I really miss you're smile and how you can make anything funny. I also miss Don; his cheesy jokes aren't the same anymore when he's not around._

_And I also miss David..._

_I wish he could be here for this, it might of made things a little more bearable, as my mother is watching me like a hawk and feeding me like I'm going to starve any minute! I keep reminding her I'm only eating for two, not a whole army! _

_Also, there's something you need to know. You're mother sent me a letter..._

_I won't tell you what it said as I don't want you to worry, but the police have it now and are going to make sure she won't send out any more letters._

_More onto happy things! I've had another scan for my fourth month! It's up on the attachments, so I look like whale!_

_You better tell me everything that has been happening in the next e-mail you send me!_

_Love forever,_

_Madison xx_

I closed my eyes in anger. _If she threatened her... _I didn't finish that sentence as I shivered at the thought. The thought of _her_. I mainly focused on happy things as I opened up the link with the e-mail to see a scan of a four month baby. It was only a small outline, but I burst into tears at the sight, in happiness.

_David would be so proud of her_, I thought as I continued to stare at my nephew or niece.

Just then, my mobile began to ring and I picked it up, knowing who it was.

"Hey Morgan..." I said shakily, still a bit crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked right away.

I shook my head, "Nothing, it's just the picture of my soon to be nephew or niece."

She was silent for a moment before it clicked. "Madison had the four month scan."

I smiled, "Yeah..."

"That's awesome! You want me to call later?"

"No, it's fine."

* * *

"I got a call from you're school," Dad said as we were eating dinner. "What happened?"

I sighed, knowing either way he was going to find out. I looked down at my roast dinner as I told him, "There was song playing, the same song from what happened... that _night._"

I could feel my Dad's worried eyes on me as he said, "I think you should go and see therapist again."

Snorting, I shook my head, "No way. That won't have any help. They always make me feel like I'm stupid little kid."

"Well, that was back in England," Dad stated. "It might be different here and I've already booked you an appointment anyways, so you have to go."

This time I looked at him, "What?!"

"It will be good for you," he told me, "And it's in Settle, so no one will ever know." The tone of his voice told me there was no room for argument.

I leaned back in defeat, "When is it?"

"On Sunday," Dad then looked to the side as if to remember, "It's with Doctor Connweller."

Why did that name sound so familiar?

* * *

**You can guess where the quote is from if you watched the film! Yes, I am a fan! :P Please review! **


End file.
